Mating Season
by SonicaTheHedgehog000
Summary: It's the Mobian Hedgehog Mating Season! Some can't wait, others dread it. But what happens when Shadow's a Hermaphrodite? **CAUTION** Sonadow! Mpreg! Shadow Uke! *I own nothing, Sonic & co. Belongs to SEGA, while other titles belong to their rightful owners. In no way am I getting paid.*
1. Chapter 1

Sonic The Hedgehog was running through Green Hill Zone.

Running, running, running with a look of utter and complete horror amongst his face.

Because tommorrow, it would be the start of Mobain Hedgehog Mating Season.

Some couldn't wait for it, (Mostly girls, like Amy, you get the picture.) and others, who dreaded it and proclaimed it would be the death of them. (Like Sonic, no explanation needed.)

"SOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIC!" A female voice cried out.  
"Oh no." Sonic whispered, building up speed.  
"Where are you my love? You can't hide forever!" Amy came into view, checking her surroundings for any blue hedgehogs in the area.

-

Sonic burst through the door.  
"TAILS!"  
"Wahh!" Tails hit his head on the machine he was tinkering on.  
"What Sonic?!" The kitsune rubbing his new bruise.  
"Sorry 'bout that, just-" Sonic was interrupted.  
"SOOOOOONIC! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT!" Amy banged on the door.  
"Oh." Tails rolled his eyes, and pointed to a door that lead to the basement. "Over there."

"Thanks Tails, I appreciate it." Sonic gave a quick thanks and disappeared, heading down the doorway.

Amy knocked the door down at that moment, hammer in hand.  
"Arrgh, why does he always do that?!" She whined. And then she noticed Tails in the room.  
"Okay Tails, next time you see MY Sonikku that he can't resist me! I'll be back!" And with that she left, leaving a very, very, very confused kitsune.

"Is she gone?" Sonic popped his head out of his hiding place.  
"Yeah, Sonic. What was all that about? I know that Amy's usually clingy, but she doesn't do anything like THAT." Tails asked.

The look of dread was back on Sonic's face.  
"The reason Tails...is because...uhm...tomorrow..." Sonic picked up the next few words with tweezers, so foreign to him.

"...it's mating season."

XXX

"Okay...Chains and lock, check. Gun and ammo, check. Lifetime supply of ramen noodles, check. Alright, think I'm good."

Shadow The Hedgehog was currently locked up in his room, trying to get away from all the crazy-hormone-induced-females outside. The next few weeks were going to kill him, Ultimate Lifeform or not.

There was a knocking on his door.  
"Shadow? It's me, Rouge. Can I come in?" This was the fifth time she tried to get access to see him. If this didn't work, nothing would!

"Fine." There was a couple clicks and the door opened.  
"Shadow, I was at G.U.N, and you may not want to hear this, but it's important..." Rouge's face was full of worry.  
"What?" He asked.  
"We'll need a computer that can hack the main systems." She inquired.  
"What about that fox's house? I bet he has one." He was interested now, and he could easily Chaos Control to get there.  
"Perfect." She grabbed his hand, and both of disappeared in a flash of light.

XXX

"...So that's what's been up with everyone lately?" Tails asked. Sonic had just filled him in on why all the female hedgehogs were acting weird.

"Pretty much." Sonic facepalmed, and slumped against a wall.  
"Well, It's only till tomorrow, right? Maybe you coul-" Tails was interrupted by two figures suddenly in the room.

Sonic stared at the two.  
"Shadow? Rouge? What in Chaos' name are you doing here?"

Rouge ignored Sonic, and walked up to Tails.  
"We need a computer that can hack basically anything. Can you help?" She looked Tails right in the eye.  
"Sure, but what do you need it for?" Tails stared right back.  
Sonic looked at Shadow, but the Ultimate Lifeform just shrugged, not knowing anything about this either.

Rouge looked at Shadow, then back at Tails.  
"I need to access Shadow's files." She spoke.  
"WHAT?" The males said in union.  
"What do you want with my files?" Shadow stepped up, glaring daggers but it wasn't quite affective as a Chaos Spear.

"It's about everything Shadow, You, tomorrow,-" Rouge was cut off.  
"What about tomorrow?" Shadow's eyes were narrowed, crimson eyes burning straight into her core.

She sighed.  
"Shadow, I think you might be a Hermaphrodite."  
Shadow's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Oh Chaos, why me?" He muttered under his breath.  
"A wha?" Sonic cocked his head to one side.  
Tails butted in.  
"A Hermaphrodite...be right back." And Tails scurried out of the room.  
"Like I said, a wha?" Sonic asked again.  
Shadow then quickly exited the room to find Tails.  
"Will anyone answer me?" Sonic crossed his arms.  
"A Hermaphrodite, Sonic, is one person with both sex organs. Meaning for Shadow, he'll be giving off a scent that both males and females can sense." Rouge put her hands on her hips.  
Sonic put two-and-two together in his head and got...  
"Oh, crap."


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and Tails had located Prof. Gerald's files under the name: "_Project: Shadow_"

And the kitsune's fingers were flying across the keyboard like no one's business.

Shadow watched with eager eyes until the fox shouted,  
"There!"

With a click of the mouse the files filled the screens.

"Anything..?" Shadow said under his breath.

-  
**FILE**: Project: Shadow

**SPECIES**: Artificial Processed Transgenic Hedgehog with Black Arms DNA  
**SEX**: Male  
**HEIGHT**: 100cm (3ft 3in)  
**WEIGHT**: 35 kg (77lb.)  
**AGE**: Immortal

**DESCRIPTION**:  
Black w/ Red Streaks on quills, arms, and legs. Tuff of fur on chest. Crimson irises.

**SKILLS**:  
Supersonic speed  
High physical durability  
Extreme acrobatic skills and reflexes  
Immortality  
Minor super strength  
High jumping abilities  
Hand-to-hand combat skills  
Weapon and firearms combat skills  
Excellent driving skills

**NOTES**:  
_Project is immune to any disease. Seems unstoppable..._

It went on and on like this, until Shadow sped things up a bit and scrolled down.  
There was a...very old clip, hopefully this would help in finding out Shadow's sexuality.

He clicked it.

-  
[[_Gerald Robotnik comes up hazily on screen, barely visible through the static_]]

"Hello...I...currently...Project Shadow..."

Shadow turned to Tails, eyes asking...  
Tails seemed to understand and fixed the volume and picture.

-

"Hello. I am Dr. Gerald Robotnik. I am currently working on my latest experiment, Project: Shadow."

[[_A female's voice calls out, but it's owner is not in the picture_]]  
"Grandfather, are you recording with that fancy camera again?"

[[_Gerald smiles and a girl with blond hair and a blue blouse appears_]]  
"Maria, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was too excited for it."

"Ah, well. My creation is going to be the perfect cure for my Granddaughter's disease."

[[_Maria smiles and comes closer to her Grandfather, and the camera_]]  
"And I'll be getting a new brother or sister, right Grandfather?"  
"That's right Maria. Now go to bed."  
"Alright..goodnight."  
"Goodnight."

[[_Maria leaves the room, and Gerald continues_]]  
"As I was saying, my Granddaughter has NIDS. Soon after this is finished, this will be the perfect cure."

"We still can't tell the gender of it, but I plan on it being female."

Shadow stopped the clip.  
"If I was planned to be...female, but..."

Tails looked at Shadow, who was looking at his feet.

"...then it is true."

XXX

Shadow was a bit freaked out that Rouge had just abandoned him.  
And made him spend the night.

_Yikes._

Rouge made him agree to stay at Tails' house for the night, because she was going over to Amy's and the last thing he wanted was to be around girls, and plus, Silver & Knuckles were coming over also, because Knuckles didn't want Tails to be alone around a bunch of crazy-hormone-dazed hedgehogs, and Silver..._duh._

"Well, look at the bright side, at least you'll get to have fun with it!" Sonic grinned.  
"Shut up, Faker."

Tails walked into the room.  
"Hey guys, Silv and Knux should be here anytime no-"

Tails was interrupted by a portal suddenly opening up and a Grayish-Whitish hedgehog falling on top of him.  
"_OW_!"

"Hiya Silver." Sonic helped his friends up.  
"Hi Sonic! Hi Shadow! Hi Tail- _ooh_, sorry about that."

"It's fine." Tails rubbed his sore backside.

Silver looked at Shadow. "What'cha doin' here Shadow? I thought you would be at your house."

"Oh, He's here because-" Sonic cringed, trying to ignore the excruciating painful 180MPH shin-kick.

"Rouge dragged me here. She's spending the night with Amy so I had nowhere to go." Shadow spoke calmly.

"Ah. _Right._" Silver said.

"So, Silver, why'd ya come here? Isn't the future all unicorns and rainbows now?" Sonic asked.

Silver's face had dread all over it.  
"Oh. That. I'm here because..." The white hedgehog shuddered. "_...they have TRACKERS in the future!_" He finished.

"..Wha?" Sonic and Shadow chorused.

"_TRACKERS_! _TRACKERS_ _EVERYWHERE_! All the girls, a simple push of a button! They have these trackers, ya'know? Well, push a button and you can teleport to the person of your choice, anywhere, anytime! Whether you're reading a book, watching a movie, or even taking a shower! _THEY CAN FIND YOU!_ **WAHHH**!" He started hyperventilating.

"Whoa, Silver, chill!" Sonic patted his friend's back, being careful of sharpened quills.

After calming down Silver spoke. "So, basically, you guys don't have that technology yet, so I'm staying here until Mating Seasons' over."

A awkward silence soon came after.

And Knuckles walked through the door.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The echinda brofisted Sonic, who was now rushing to the bathroom. You could hear the sink turn on in seconds.

"What's up with _him_?" Knuckles asked.

There was a faint "_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?_" and then silence.

Silver and Shadow just sweatdropped while Tails got out the First-Aid.

-

"...and the guy says, _'Maybe...'_"  
Silver giggled at Knuckles' joke.

"Nice one Knux. Now if you had the first part you'd have a whole joke!"

This is basically what happened through the night, occasionally getting up to get a few snacks, played a few video games, (All by SEGA, mind you.) and it was now 11:30PM.

"Hey guys, we should get some sleep. It's really late." Tails looked at the clock."I call couch!" Silver jumped on the said furniture.  
"Then I get the recliner!" Knux called.

"I'll go on the other end of the couch!" Tails chirped.  
"That means me and Shads get the floor!" Sonic left to go get some pillows so the carpet would be more comfortable.

Meanwhile, Shadow had completely forgot about his feminine side.  
"Hmph, fine."

"Hey guys, wanna fall asleep to a movie?" Silver suggested.  
"Okay, what do we have?" Tails said, not giving the others a choice.

"...Let's see. We've got _Toy-Story 3_, _Zombie Mutant Gophers Of Death_, _Wreck-It-Ralph_, or_ Barney: I Know My ABCs_. Tails, why do you even have this?" Silver held up the _Barney_ video.

"...It's Cream's." Tails said all to quickly.  
"_Riiiiiiiight..._" Knuckles teased.  
"Oh _grow up,_ Knuckles!" The kitsune threw a pillow at him.

"Well, seeming the other three are idiotic, I say _Zombie Mutant Gophers Of Death_." Shadow smirked.

Sonic walked into the room.  
"Hey guys, what'cha doin'?"

"Seeing which movie we should fall asleep too." Silver spoke up.

They soon chose _Wreck-It-Ralph_, and put the CD in the player, got out some blankets, popcorn, and pillows and made themselves comfortable.

Sonic and Shadow made a "bed" out of pillows entirely, while Tails and Silver took out a big blanket and spread it between them. Knuckles said he didn't need a blanket, but took one anyways.

About 30 minutes into the movie, almost everyone was asleep. Tails was snoozing away, Silver's quills were completely limp, a sign that he was out cold, and Shadow was curled into a black and red ball (quills up naturally but still soft), and Knuckles was snuggling into the blanket he was given. Sonic chuckled to himself. '_So much for Mr. I Don't Need A Blanket_'.

Sonic quietly got up and turned off the T.V, and closed his eyes.

XXX

"I hope Shadow's okay." Rouge wondered.

"I'm sure Shadow's fine Rouge, stop worrying about him! He's all yours tomorrow!" Amy piped up.  
"Yeah, except I'm not a hedgehog." She deadpanned.

"Oh. Right. Well, then, I'll make sure no other girl gets him then!" Amy re-corrected herself.  
"_Riiiiiight..._" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Miss Amy? Can we get come snacks?" A high pitched voice called from downstairs.

"Sure Cream, be down in a second!" Amy shouted back.

"You go, I'll be fine." Rouge pushed her friend towards the door.

"Okay..." And Amy left to go help Cream.

XXX

Sonic woke up. It was still dark out. He looked at the clock. _3:00AM_? _What_?  
He shut his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.  
"Mehh.." He flipped over to his right side.

_Boom._  
Something hit his nose.  
Something smelled _good._

_Wha.._ Sonic's mind was too tired to bother, so he inched closer to that interesting scent.  
_Mmmm..._ He picked up more of the delicious scent. It smelled like...like...damp firewood, along with a touch of spice. Like, Autumn wind...

Sonic just couldn't get enough. Not even bothering to open his eyes, he inched closer and closer until...

His nose had buried itself in something _extremely_ soft.  
Sonic opened his eyes to find that he had found the source of the smell.  
His nose was imbedded in Shadow's neck fur, and his mouth wasn't far from Shadow's windpipe either.

One side of him, the logical side, told him to get up and back off.  
The _other_ side didn't really care, and told him to just stay where he was.  
And a small, _small_ part of him, was screaming at him to just do it.

And, unfortunately, that small part of him won.

Sonic closed his eyes, not even knowing what he was doing, and bit into Shadow's neck.  
Shadow flinched at this, but didn't wake up.

Sonic released Shadow's neck after a minute or so, and licked the bite mark clean.

If he was fully awake and not under his instinct's control, he may have noticed Shadow purring.


	3. Chapter 3

With no memory of what happened last night, Sonic woke up to someone nudging him.

"_Sonic_, Sonic...Sonic...?" Tails voice called softly.

"_YO, SONIC, WAKE UP!_" Knuckles hit the blue hedgehog with a pillow.

"_Ouch..._thanks, _Knucklehead_." Sonic stretched over like a cat, then got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh. Hey Sonic!" Silver waved, mouth half full of-whatever breakfast was _today._

_"Mmm..._what smells good?" Sonic sniffed the air. The scent was still lingering.

"Pancakes!" Tails flipped one on a plate.

The peaceful silence of the morning was now interrupted by Knuckles screaming. "_GIMMIE BACK MY NOSE!_"

"You idiot! _I don't have your nose!_"  
"_YES YOU DO! NOW GIVE IT BACK!_"  
"I_ said-_"

Shadow and Knuckles came racing out of the room.

"-_I DON'T HAVE YOUR FREAKING NOSE!_"

Knuckles was chasing Shadow all over the living room. While holding his nose at the same time.

The black blur raced past Sonic, who now got a huge whiff of Shadow's intoxicating scent.

"...Meh.." Sonic muttered, now focusing on the wonderful smell, Closing his eyes and going off into a daydream state.

"What's going on?!" Silver fell to his knees.

Tails watched the insane chaos in the house, and yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"_STOP_!"

And everyone in the room froze.

"What is this about?" He asked, hands on his hips.

Knuckles pointed at Shadow somehow through his fingerless boxing gloves. "He _stole_ my nose!"

Shadow took on a offended look and cut in, "I did not! You're just gullible!"

"Yeah, right!" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Want me to prove I didn't take your nose?" Shadow smirked, evil plains brewing up in his head.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"_Here!_" And Shadow punched the unlucky echidna in the face.

Pulling his hands towards his face with shock, Knuckles exclaimed, "_What the crap_ _was that for_?! _Ugh_, I think you broke my nose..my nose..._nose_..hey, you gave it back!" he crossed his eyes, feeling his face.

"...told you." Shadow walked up to Sonic.

"Does faker normally do this?" Shadow waved a hand in front of Sonic's dazed face, bringing attention to his rival.

"No...well, sometimes Sonic zones out, but never like _this.._" Tails acknowledged the drooping quills and closed eyes.

"He's in a trance." Silver spoke, eating yet _another_ serving of pancakes.

"Wha?" Knuckles said, putting away the First-Aid kit. .._Again_...

"He's in a trance. A daydream. He's seeing a vision." Silver stared up at Sonic.

"How do you know?" Tails asked, lightly poking his brother.

Silver held up his hands, showing off the similar turquoise markings he had. "Psychic. You learn about stuff like this when training."

"Do you know what he's 'dreaming' about?" Shadow looked at the albino.

Silver grinned. "No, you can't do that, but he's dreaming about something he really likes."

"How..?" Tails asked, confused.

"Closed eyes, relaxing quills, the now wagging tail." Silver pointed towards Sonic's rear end, and sure enough, his tail was swishing side to side.

"Whoa, _whoa. _T-M-I. _T-M-I._ But should we wake him up?" Knuckles questioned, a bit weirded out.  
"Yeah. It'd be the best..." Silver nodded.

XXX

_The scent. Sonic could smell it._ **_It was everywhere._**

_Opening his eyes, Sonic couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, it seemed he went blind._

_He could smell the scent, though. And he could hear something growling-no, no, purring. That was definitely purring. And something...something was up against him...something __**soft**__...he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he didn't want it to end._

_This was relaxing. It was like nothing could bother him here, not Eggman, not Amy, not even the world ending..._

_A visible shadow appeared in the darkness._

_"Sonic?" It called out._  
_"Hello? Who are you?" The blue hedgehog ran up to the stranger, and tried to make out a face._

_"Sonic..." It whispered, and snuggled up to him, nuzzling his chest. Sonic saw the figure, felt it too, but it was somewhat like a silhouette._ _No actual_ _features were visible._

_"Who...?" Sonic's cheeks were burning at the affection, and he tried to pull away._  
_"Sonikku...don't leave..." And it leaned forwards and kissed him._

_Sonic's eyes widened at this, and could feel himself blush, hard._

_But...it felt...like...it was so...__**right**__..._

_Sonic pulled away, and stuttered, "Wh-wha-"_ _and then felt a finger_ _ascend on his lips. _

_"Sonic, you faker...I am your mate..." _

XXX

"._..Sonic...Sonic?_" Tails' fuzzy voice reached his ears.

"Mmmm..._wha_?" The said hedgehog snapped out of it, blinking fast and looking around, "_Wha?_ Did I miss something?" he said.

"Sonic, are you alright? You were like, dazed out for-" Knuckles looked at the clock.

"Seven minutes, forty eight seconds." Silver finished for him.

"Yeah, it was freaky." Tails swished his namesakes.

"I really dunno what happened..." Sonic pondered his vision, trying to remember..

"Either way, what's past, what's past. Pancakes anyone?" Silver offered.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, Rouge shortly came over to 'pick' Shadow up. (Much to the Ultimate Lifeform's embarrassment.)

After Shadow and Rouge left, Knuckles took Tails to go shopping for more food. (Yes, they ate _that_ _much_ last night..) Silver got dragged back into the future by Blaze, leaving Sonic all alone.

"Meh, not much to do with everyone gone." Sonic slumped on the couch.

He couldn't go outside for a run, too many girls in heat.

He couldn't use Chaos Control to go somewhere, Shadow had sneakily taken his emerald. Plus, he wasn't that skilled in using Chaos Energy.

Sonic wasn't even aware that he was falling asleep.

-

_He was back._

_The pitch blackness, the smell, the touch. The purring in his ears. All. There._

_"Where are you?" He called out. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now._

_A shadowy silhouette then appeared._

_"I'm right here Sonikku..." It came forwards, walking towards Sonic._

_"Don't touch me!" The said hedgehog took a couple steps back and narrowed his eyes._

_Even though he couldn't see it's face...it looked...saddened?_

_"It's okay Sonic. I won't hurt you..." It spoke, voice full of worry and calm._  
_"I want answers. Who are you, what do you want with me, and why are you acting like this?" The blue speedster bared his small-but yet sharp-fangs._

_"Ah, Sonic...as I've said before..I am your mate. I want everything to do with you..." Sonic's 'mate' was suddenly all upon him, and nipped one of his ears affectionately._

_Sonic was surprised at how much pleasure came from this, and a blush soon claimed his cheeks,_

_"You should know who I am, Sonic...you marked me, and you should know my scent well..." The figure rubbed it's neck across Sonic's muzzle, much like a cat would do when it's fond of something. _

_Sonic caught the scent, and his mind went pleasure induced._

_His internal organs were doing origami, and his head was killing him! What should he...everything shut down inside Sonic, mind no longer controlling his actions, he opened his mouth and suckled on the windpipe now in it. _

_"Ahhah..." The figure moaned, and Sonic's tail started to wag._

_Sonic felt a mating mark -assuming one that he had made earlier-, and ran his tongue over it, only making his partner clutch at his sides and play with his tail- When it finally caught it, that is._

_"Sonic..." The figure softly spoke, trying to catch his attention._

_The azure hedgehog let go of the neck, and gave a questioning look._

_"I want you..."_

-

Sonic woke up from someone shaking him.

"Sonic...are you alright?"  
"..._Huhwha?_ Oh...yeah, I'm fine Tails. Just had a weird dream." Sonic said, gettting up off the sofa and headed to his room to think.

XXX

"So, how'd it go?" Rouge asked Shadow.  
"Hmph." Was the response she got.  
"I take it well. Now I've got a mission to do, and you're using one of your sick days. No going outside alright?"

Gee, sometimes that bat acted like she was his mother.

"Alright, fine, go. Sheesh." Shadow waved her off.  
Rouge gave a uncomfortable look and left.

Shadow went upstairs and flopped on his bed. Nothing else to do, so why not pass the time with a nap?

He closed his eyes and sleep soon claimed the ebony hedgehog...

-

_"Shadow...?" A familiar voice called._  
_The said hedgehog turned around and his eyes widened when he saw an angel. "Maria?" Yes, this was Maria, alive, running towards him._  
_His vision blurred with tears and he was instantly by her side, pulling her into a hug, never to let go. "Maria...I thought I would never see you again.." He whispered._

_Usually when he dreamed about Maria, it was a nightmare, reliving that horrible, horrible scene over and over..._

_But never on earth. Which where they were, now._

_"Shadow...I'm so happy for you..." Maria petted his quills. _

_"Wha?" Shadow looked up to see her happy face._

_"I'm so happy for you Shadow..." She repeated._

_"For what?" Confusion now buzzed in the hedgehog's mind._

_"You know...but I must warn you Shadow, I'm not here just for greetings." Her cheerful expression faded._

_"What's wrong Maria?" Shadow took her hand, then squeezed it. Just like they did back then fifty years ago..._

_"Someone is coming Shadow, someone stronger than you, stronger than any of your friends, stronger than..." Her sentence strayed off, and her fingers brushed against his neck._

_Shadow felt her fingers go over his soft fur there, but what surprised him was the bump she ran over. _

_What in Chaos' name was that?_

_"Shadow...only you and your mate can stop him." Maria had a serious look upon her face._  
_"My...mate? I don't have a mate, Maria." Shadow cocked his head._  
_"Yes you do, you silly hedgehog! If you don't, then what's this for?" And her fingers brushed against the bump on Shadow's neck again._

_Shadow's eyes widened and he looked at Maria, who was just smiling._

-

"Shadow, Wake up!" Rouge yelled at the hedgehog as loud as she could.

She had to get him up, and fast. Shadow was curled into a tight ball, quills hardened and sharp, ready to cut anyone who touched them.

Rouge had gotten back, and heard loud whimpering coming from upstairs.

Shadow had a distressed expression while he was sleeping, and was curled up into a ball of massive blood loss and/or death while unconscious.

"SHADOW, FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS, _WAKE UP_!" She screamed.

Now, _that_ seemed to wake him up.

His eyes opened and quills relaxed, and he uncurled.

"_Wha_?" He blinked a few times, then yawned.

"Shadow, what the _heck_ were you dreaming about?!" She demanded.

"I...can't remember." Shadow said. Actually, he DID remember, and as if he would tell Rouge that dream anytime soon.

Rouge gave him a funny look. "Amnesia strikes again...well, don't try pulling that twice. You seriously scared me, Shadow.." And she left him alone after that.

Once she was gone, however, he raced to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and checked his neck.

Much to his horror, there was a visible mark, slightly showing through his black midnight fur.

Shadow took a deep breath and swallowed.

Someone _did_ mark him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic pondered his thoughts, two times this had happened, but this was now kinda freaking him out.

Why did he go along with it?  
Why did it feel so good?  
Who was his 'mate' and did she-

Wait.  
She?  
It didn't sound like a she.  
Did it?

He couldn't remember.

Was he gay or something?

But if all this was true, and he wasn't going insane, then, did his 'mate' really exist?

Sonic honestly didn't know.

XXX

Shadow stared in the mirror, tracing the mark.  
Who had marked him, and _why_? And when did this happen?

He couldn't remember anyone marking him, and he couldn't have been drunk. He never touched the vodka again after what happened last time he got drunk...

_-Flashback-_

_"Shadow, what the heck are you doing in my closet?" Rouge knocked on the wardrobe's door._

_"WHERE THE F IS NARINA?!" He screamed back._

_-End Flashback-_

He walked back to the bed, and buried his head in the soft pillows. He couldn't breathe well in this position, so he flipped over and took in a deep breath.

Hold on.  
_Scent._

He would have been giving off a _scent_. All the files, the clip, it all hit Shadow.

He would have been giving off a scent that he hadn't been mated nor marked yet.

And each Mating Season, the hedgehogs with mates would give off a scent that told others that he/she was already claimed.

The ones who were single would give off an irresistible scent to others, without even knowing it.

And if that happened...and if Silver was sleeping on the couch...

Had _Sonic...?!_

XXX

Sonic woke up.

"What the..." He muttered, and looked at the clock.  
**_8:30AM._** The alarm had went off.

But he had gathered some useful information, though.

-

_"Sonic...I know you've been wondering about me~..."_  
_"Go on..."_  
_"I should let you know that I am a hedgehog, just like you..." It leaned forward and nuzzled Sonic's chest._

_Sonic nodded and nuzzled back._

_"...and yes...your suspicions are true...I am male..." The figure started submissively licking Sonic's muzzle. _

_Sonic was engulfed by pleasure and didn't really care for the gender of his mate right now...so he closed his eyes and started purring._

_Between licks Sonic's mate spoke,_  
_"And I'm the perfect match for you because I'm a Hermaphrodite..."_

-

Sonic sighed. Maybe he could-

Wait.  
_Hermaphrodite?_

Why did that sound familiar?

Didn't Rouge say something about...

Sonic's eyes widened.

Had he marked..._Shadow?_


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic gulped.

Had he really...?

What if _Shadow_ _knew? _Sonic shuddered. All these questions, he needed to clear his head...

If he had marked Shadow, then, he had worked out, that all the other girls' scent wouldn't bother him.  
So he ran outside, taking the chance and started running towards Green Hill Zone.

XXX

Shadow had to find Sonic. Fast.

He Chaos Controlled to Tails' House. Maybe that fox-kit would know where Sonic was.

"Oh, Hey Shadow, what'cha doing here?" Tails looked up from his gadgets.  
"You wouldn't know where faker is, would you?" Shadow looked around.  
"Actually...no. Sorry Shadow!" And Tails went back to tinkering.

Shadow left, and headed to Emerald Coast to think.

_Now if I were a faker, where would I be...he's always running around that one area..._

XXX

Sonic had been cruising around Green Hill Zone, trying to make sense of his current situation.

He had marked Shadow, he knew that. So far no screaming females were coming after him, so...

But what was on his mind, was what would _Shadow_ do once _he_ figured out the logic an-

"_FAKER!_"

Oh, _crap._

Sonic picked up the pace, heading off into a forest.

Shadow soon followed, and quickly caught up.

"What do you want, Shadow?!" He shouted, voice taken away by the wind.  
"I think we both know!" Shadow yelled back.

Sonic blushed a light pink and ran faster. Shadow only pursued.

Looking back, he saw that Shadow was getting awful close...

Sonic took a quick left, and bounced off a tree so he was facing his black counterpart. He charged a spin dash, and headed towards Shadow. Maybe he could turn this into a brawl...

Shadow Chaos Controlled to safety, and made a attack of his own. He lurched at Sonic, running forwards in hopes to knock him over. Sonic instead grabbed Shadow's own hands and pushed him back.

In speed and agility, Sonic was a bit better than Shadow, but in brute strength, Shadow was the winner. Shadow kept on pushing until Sonic gave out, tumbling backwards. What Shadow _didn't_ account for was him falling forwards...right on top of Sonic and accidentally making their lips meet.

Extreme waves of pleasure shot through them both, awaking their instincts and making them melt into the kiss. Shadow slowly closed his eyes, Sonic soon doing the same.

The blue hedgehog then pushed forwards, and Shadow leaned back, letting Sonic dominate him. Sonic then put his hands at the sides of Shadow's hips, and Shadow grabbed hold of his neck.

When did a _brawl_ turn into a make-out session?

Shadow honestly didn't care right now, and he felt something wet run across his lips.

Shadow opened his mouth and let Sonic inside the moist cavern. He moaned when a particular sweet spot got hit.

Sonic pulled back and attacked Shadow's vulnerable neck, nipping and sucking on it, which only got more moans from the ebony hedgehog. Shadow folded his ears back, and lowered his quills. A clear sign of submission.

Instincts now in full swing and total control, Sonic inhaled more of that amazing scent Shadow was giving off, and nipped the tips of soft midnight ears. Shadow's tail wagged at the attention.

Then Sonic suddenly pinned the other hedgehog onto the forest floor, almost hungrily, and twirled Shadow around so his back was facing him.

It was time to have some _fun_...

* * *

Sorry for any disturbances this chapter. :D Read and Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic woke up in his room. What had happened last night?

He couldn't remember. In fact, he couldn't remember anything...

He remembered Shadow pushing him down, he fell, but everything past that...nothing.

Did he get K.O'd by the fall?

_Yeah, that's probably it. But why am I here then?_ Sonic pondered the thought. _Oh well, I'll find out later. _And he got up to take a shower.

XXX

Shadow slowly regained conciseness.

He was in his bed, but how'd he get here?

He felt...sore for some reason. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. Just what happened?

He looked between his legs and feared the worst.

Without a doubt, they were a mess. Especially his inner thighs. Shadow tried to calm down.

Was if he was pregnant? Was he carrying more then one? He had a pretty good idea who the father was...

He suddenly felt really sick. He ran to the bathroom, bent over the toilet and tossed cookies.

Rouge rushed in the room. She saw Shadow and smirked at him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone got laid."

"_Sh_-Shut up."  
"It's okay Shadow, but just to be safe we need to see if you really are pregnant or not." Rouge helped him up.

The hedgehog gave a uncomfortable look, and tried not to make eye contact with his friend.

"Seriously Shadow, I'm going to try and help you in any way I can." She reassured him.

Shadow gave a small nod.

"Good. And I know just where the equipment is, and it's not the hospital." She grinned.

XXX

Sonic walked into Tails' house.

"Hey, Tails!" He called into the empty room.

A panicking kitsune burst in the room, and held his back towards the door he just emerged out of.

"Hey Sonic, just to let you know, _don't_ open this door!" He pushed against it until the was a soft 'click' and gave a breath of relief. "So...what'cha doing?" Tails looked up at his older brother.

"Nothin' much bro, but what's behind the door?" Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Just something gone wrong..._horribly, horribly, wrong._" Tails chuckled.

Shadow and Rouge burst through the door.

"_FOX-BOY_!" The white bat shouted.

"_Wah_! Rouge, Shadow, what's going on?! Did Eggman attack or something?"

"Nah, he's been quiet, just I need a piece of equipment." She replied.

"Oh. Okay, what for?" The kitsune asked.

Rouge walked up and whispered what she needed in his ear. His eyes widened and pointed to a room, and she gave a small smile and walked towards the door.

Shadow, on the other hand, was completely ignoring Sonic.

It wasn't until Rouge opened the door and Tails' '_Horribly, Horribly Gone Wrong_' experiment came out.

"_WAHHH!_"  
"_TAILS,_ WHAT THE _CRAP_ IS _THAT!?_"

"_SHADOW!_"

The thing attacked Shadow, but at the last second, Sonic got in front of him and took the blow. Giving Tails just enough time to hit it with some sort of ray gun to suck it all up. (Like the one in _Ghostbusters_.)

"What the_ FAIL_ was that?!" Rouge looked at Tails, who blushed and set the gun aside.

Shadow stared at Sonic, who just got up and stared back. It was a conversation without words.

'_Why?_'

Rouge shook her head. "Nevermind. C'mon Shadow." She grabbed said hedgehog's hand and dragged him in the room.

"Why are _they_ here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, Rouge thinks someone might've gotten Shadow pregnant..." Tails picked up the gun he had shot the experiment with and put it in a safe place for keeping.

Sonic had gotten very uneasy when his little brother said those words.

_"...someone might've gotten Shadow pregnant..."_ Those words echoed in his mind.

What if it was _him?_

XXX

Rouge pointed to a flat piece of metal. "Lay down on that."

Shadow did has he was told, and asked a question. "What are you going to do, Rouge?"

"Just give you an ultrasound."  
"What?"  
"I'm gonna check if you're pregnant or not."

She spread some cold lube on his belly fur, then took a small piece of machinery and ran it over the lubed area.

It continued like this for a couple minutes, then she suddenly stopped.

"_There._ That's the fetus."

"..."

XXX

Shadow met Maria in his dreams again, that night.

XXX

_"Shadow, I'm so happy for you." She hugged him close._

_"Maria...I don't know what to do, I have so many questions..." He trailed off._

_"Heheh, silly little hedgehog. I can probably answer some for you! Go ahead, ask away!" She pulled back, listening._

_"Is...is Sonic really the father?" _  
_"Yes, Shadow. He is. He's also your mate, if you're wondering." She gave a smile and patted Shadow's quills._

_"...Am I carrying more than one?" _  
_"Yup! Twins. One boy, one girl." _

_"...What should I do?" He clutched on to her, crying into her chest._

_"Shhh...it's alright Shadow, everything will be okay. Let it pass. I love you Shadow, and Sonic does too, he just doesn't know it yet. But the question is, do you love him?" Maria stroked Shadow's head, humming a soft lullaby, calming him down._

_"I-I-I'm n-n-not su-su-sure, but..."_

_"...but?" _

_"...I think I do." _


	8. Chapter 8

Three months.

Three _long, long, long_, months had passed since the little 'incident' happened... and that incident was now a fairly good sized bump on his belly. Or, incidents, as he was carrying two...

Shadow looked at the plump roundness for awhile until, -he wasn't quite sure how this happened- his hand was softly rubbing over his silky ebony tummy fur. He pushed aside this fact- this was somehow calming, like something precious was happening at the moment.

Shadow almost felt like he would drift back to sleep when something happened. Shadow immediately became worried, he felt the pups lurch inside him and that's when it hit. A strong thump pushed against Shadow's womb. He stopped for a second, wondering what in Chaos' name was that, when he felt the thump again.

Was something wrong? Was he going to give birth _now_? It was too soon, wasn't it? Shadow stopped himself before he got too freaked out, and somehow managed to get up out of bed and pick up the phone.

XXX

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey..Rouge?"_

_"Oh, hey Shadow? Are you okay? You sound worried..."_

_"Uhm..I think something's wrong..."_

_"What happened, Shadow?"_

_"I...don't know. I need you to come over here, now would be preferable."_

_"Alright Shadow, I'm on my way.. No, wait, can you Chaos Control over to that Fox's house? That'd be even better."_

_"Why would I go there?"_

_"Because he has the equipment and we don't. Anyways, get your emerald and go over there. I'll be waiting for you."_

_"Rou-"_

_"Alright, bye!"_

XXX

Rouge hung up her cellphone and left to go over to Tails' house, leaving a report about two missing emeralds on her way out.

XXX

"FREEDOM!"

Sonic called out into the wide and open space of Emerald Coast. Mating Season had passed, and he had survived! Amy had walked up over to him, -or more like, glomped him- and _purposely_ put her scent glands right over Sonic's nose, but he didn't catch one whiff of female pheromones! And he was glad too, if he hadn't had a mate...

..._mate_...

The word echoed and bounced around in his mind.

Thoughts of a certain hedgehog and the mysterious silhouette came to mind and Sonic blanked out.

Images of Shadow, tied up on the bed, quills dropped in submission, Shadow underneath him withering in pleasure, sweat dripping down his midnight fur like silk, making the the fluff on his chest droop and that black fur damp and oh-so tempting to run his hands, tongue, and mouth over and claim it...

...What was he _thinking?!_ _No, no_, this was all in his head, it'll end soon, and _nothing_ ever happened.

Sonic shook his head, as if to clear out the now becoming R-Rated thoughts, and started running at a steady pace towards the grass plain ahead. He stopped to take a breath when he saw the sun setting slowly into the ocean, making the sky just above it a deep shade of crimson...

In his mind, ruby irises opened wide and then squeezed shut as their owner screamed in amazing ecstasy and incredible bliss, as a black furred spine arched in pleasure...

Sonic's eyes widened with shock as he couldn't believe he had just saw _Shadow-_

_No_, he repeated to himself over and over. This was all in his head. _He was not attracted to Shadow! _Was he? No. No. He was not, repeat, _not, _gay! Shaking his head again, he ran off and headed towards Tails' house. Maybe something there could distract him from his thoughts there.

XXX

Shadow walked over to his bedstand, opened the drawer, and picked up the Chaos Emerald inside. (And yes, for those who are curious, it was the fourth emerald.) he whispered the two words to activate it, and he was sucked into a portal. He landed on soft grass, thank goodness. But now his energy levels were dangerously low.

_Note to self: Do NOT use Chaos Control from now on. _He took two deep breaths and got up, but to no avail. He rolled over on his stomach and got on all fours, and tried to push himself up. Nothing. His handicap was not that big, but it was a good size, hence causing trouble for Shadow.

He was at the frickkin' kitsune's _doorstep_. Why did he have to fail _now_? Maybe he could crawl over there, inch by inch-

"Sh-_Shadow_?"

Said hedgehog knew that voice, and knew it well. Maybe too well...

"_Sonic._" Shadow replied, clearly not amused but still trying to pull himself up on all fours. _This is humiliating! Why does the faker have to show up now..._

Sonic, on the other hand, was trying to get himself together, and ignoring the thought of going up to Shadow, pulling him close, gripping his hips and mounting him doggy style. Hormones really do suck.

"Are...you okay?" Sonic slowly walked to the front of Shadow, extending his hand.

Shadow stared at the hand for a couple seconds, and decided to take it, pulling himself up and clumsily stumbled and fell towards Sonic, who caught him and put him back on his own two feet.

"I...thanks..." Shadow quietly mumbled just loudly enough so only Sonic could hear, and put a hand on his belly, almost instinct to check if his pups were okay.

And that's when Sonic noticed the bulge in Shadow's stomach.

"_Um_..._your_...ahh..." Sonic choked on the next few words.

Shadow slightly nodded. "...they're yours.."

Sonic blushed and looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling guilty. "I..._guh_..this is awkward, but...I'm sorry Shadow.."

"It's okay..." Shadow said, blushing slightly.

Sonic gave a confused look. "Don't you hate me for..."

"No...it's alright Sonic, I accept your pups...I'm willing to be a mother for them..."

"Two?"

"I'm having twins..."

Silence came between the two, before Sonic took a deep breath in.

"Shadow...about what happened and all..." He started, but bit his lip from pure awkwardness.

"I said it's fine, Sonic. You don't have to worry-"

"No, it's not that, it's just...I think..." Sonic choked out the next few words, fearing rejection. "..I might...love you...seriously..."

An awfully familiar pause came over the two again, and Sonic was about to flee he saw Shadow come in close- _real close_- shutting his eyes and filling the gap between them and making their lips meet. Emotions lit up like Roman candles inside of Sonic. Closing his eyes as well, he worked his hands down Shadow's body, coming to a stop on the ebony hedgehog's hips, pulling them close to his own as he felt the other's arms lace around his neck, doing likewise.

The two stayed like that, only breaking apart for short breaths before reconnecting again, pleasure and satisfaction running through them both, now sure of their feelings.

"_Ahem_." A feminine voice called out, and it wasn't a normal 'Ahem' of when you coughed, no, it was one of those I-Caught-You-Doing-Something-You-Didn't-Want-Anyon e-To-See-Ahems.

The two hedgehogs pulled away from each other to find Rouge, in a tree, looking at them both.

"_Uh..._"


End file.
